


Too Good To Be Blue

by canicallyoumaddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both of them are nerds, Breach - Freeform, Fic Writing, Fluff, Hunk and Lance live together, Language, M/M, keith and lance are dating, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Lance and Keith realize they had a little more in common than they once thought, and that's alittleembarrassing.





	Too Good To Be Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wittyy_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTH WITTYY! <3

“Hey Keith, could I bounce a few ideas off you? I’m in the middle of writing something and I’m stuck,” Lance asked from where he sat at his kitchen table, tapping way erratically at his laptop. Tearing himself away from the television, Keith got up from the couch and wandered over, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What do you need me to look at?” Keith asked, peering over Lance’s bare shoulder. He noticed Lance had Word pulled up on one half of the monitor, and Wikipedia on the other. 

“I’m just having some trouble with this one scene,” Lance continued, scrolling down the document. He pointed at the paragraph he seemed to be wrestling with. “I’m worried it sounds  _ too _ cliché.” He tapped his fingers on the tabletop anxiously as he watched Keith read. 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “And what’s this for?” He asked. 

Lance paused, choosing his words carefully, and replied, “English. Free writing assignment.” 

_ I call bullshit, but okay, _ Keith thought. Keith’s eyes swept over the document, and after a moment, frowned. “Wait...I recognize this style… _ And _ this story…” Keith said, eyes widening. He whirled around and sandwiched Lance’s face in between two hands. “ _ Wait.  _ Lance.  _ Lance. _ ”

Lance’s entire body tensed, and his face turned a deep crimson. “...Yes?”

Keith took a deep breath and looked Lance very seriously in the eyes. “Are you TooGoodToBeBlue on ao3?” 

Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “...yes…?” He eked out, feeling his face heat up. 

Keith’s jaw dropped and he released Lance’s face, only to cover his own with both hands. Lance noticed that Keith’s ears were starting to turn pink. “Oh my  _ god. _ ”

Lance quirked an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“I just admitted to you that I read fanfiction.”

Lance looked at him in shock. “ _ You just found out that I  _ write _ fanfiction,”  _ he said. He turned back to the table and put his head in his hands. “Oh my god this is so embarrassing.”

Keith gaped at him, clearly shaken. “Your fics have made me  _ cry _ .  _ Cry,  _ Lance! What the fuck?”

Lance snorted and started to laugh. “Wait, seriously?” He shook with mirth until Keith punched him in the shoulder, making him yelp. “Hey!”

“What the  _ fuck _ …” Keith repeated. He looked shell-shocked. 

“I’m shook,” Lance said, repressing laughter. His face was cherry red. “I don’t know whether to be mortified or to laugh at you.”

Keith glared at him, “You’ve been laughing at me this whole time!” He said, crossing his arms. He pointedly looked away, focusing his attention on a crack in the ceiling. 

Lance stood to lean in close, warm breath ghosting over Keith’s neck. “So,” he prompted.

Keith scrunched up his nose. “So?” He repeated, confused. 

Lance threw his hands out to the side. “Am I a good writer?” He asked, and Keith blinked at him. “What? You  _ knew _ I was going to ask.”

“Lance,” Keith pressed his palms together, “you made me cry. In the  _ six months  _ that we’ve been dating, how many things have you seen me cry over?” Keith retorted. 

“Okay, that’s fair.” A grin slowly crept over Lance’s features. “But you think I’m good, don’t you?”

Keith rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be wrapped in Lance’s arms. “Yes, Lance, I think you are a  _ good _ writer.” He felt a small smile appear on his lips, and a soft laugh escaped between them. “Now can you let me go?”

Lance cried, “Nope!” And squeezed him tighter, making him grunt in indignation. “My beautiful boyfriend thinks I’m talented! I’m emblazoning this event in my memory so it will stay with me forever.”

“Good god, you’re such a nerd.”

Lance relaxed his grip and planted a wet kiss on Keith’s cheek. “ _ Keith _ . I write fanfiction. You’re  _ just now _ realizing that I’m a nerd?”

Keith huffed out a laugh and ran a hand through Lance’s short brown hair. “I suppose you’re right,” he conceded, “besides, I thought you were a nerd  _ way _ before I found out about  _ this _ .”

***

“ _ LANCE RICARDO MCCLEAN!” _

“Oh,  _ shit, _ ” Lance muttered, hastily closing his laptop and sliding off his bed, losing his balance and nearly toppling onto the floor. After regaining his footing, he burst into Hunk’s room, eyes wild. 

Hunk looked at him with surprise, sitting up in bed. “Was that  _ Keith  _ I just heard _? _ ”

“He was supposed to come over, yeah, but I updated today and I think he just finished it,” Lance said, grimacing. “Oops.”

Hunk pinched the bridge of his nose. “You better go get the door. Lord knows  _ I  _ won’t.”

“You are  _ no help _ ,” Lance huffed, turning on his heel and standing in front of their front door. “If I die, it’s your fault,” he muttered to himself. Leaning forward, he peered through the peephole and winced. Keith stood with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face as he glared daggers. “Hey, babe,” Lance said, loud enough so he could be heard outside.

“Lance, let me in,” Keith replied.

“Are you going to murder me? You look like you’re about to murder me.”

Lance watched Keith roll his eyes. “No, I won’t murder you.”

“Okay,” Lance replied, opening the door slowly, peeking his head out. “You look very nice today,” he said, attempting to ingratiate himself with Keith.

Keith pursed his lips and gestured for Lance to move away from the door. Lance stepped back, and Keith entered the apartment. Lance reached out and caught him by the wrist gently, pulling Keith towards him. Settling his hands on Keith’s hips, he grinned. “I guess you read the update, huh?” He ventured, running his hands up and down Keith’s sides. 

Keith crossed his arms and frowned. “Yeah. I just have one thing to say--how  _ dare? _ ” His frowned deepened at Lance’s laughter, and he shoved him lightly on the shoulder. “Rude.”

“I’m sorry!” Lance said, chuckling, “I just think it’s hilarious that this whole time you’ve been  _ reading  _ them, and I’ve been  _ writing  _ them, but for some reason we had no idea that we both were even  _ in  _ this fandom.” He leaned down to kiss Keith’s forehead. “It’s just funny. It started out as writing practice, but it turned out to be...kind of fun?”

Keith nodded, lacing his fingers together behind Lance’s head. He tilted his chin upwards and smiled at Lance. “You wanna hear a secret?”

Lance raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Sure. Lay it on me.”

Keith kissed his jaw and whispered in Lance’s ear; “You’re my favorite author.”

“Oh really, now?” Lance said, smirk morphing into a toothy grin. Keith yelped as he was picked up at the waist and slung over Lance’s shoulder. “Why don’t you tell me more?”

“Put me down!” Keith said, giggling, “stop it!” 

“Can’t,” Lance remarked, “we have lots to talk about and I need a captive audience.”

“Guys, can you keep it down? I’m trying to Skype my parents,” Hunk called from his bedroom, and the couple lowered their voices, fighting the giggles that threatened to burst out of them. 

Keith reached down from his perch on Lance’s shoulder and pinched Lance’s butt. In retaliation, Lance squeezed right beneath Keith’s knee, and Keith had to repress a scream. Lance laughed as Keith wriggled in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. 

“But seriously, I have some  _ words  _ for you about that  _ fucking update _ .”

Lance laughed. “I’m more interested in the fucking, but okay.” 


End file.
